The Apocalypse Soundtrack
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::Complete::. Eight songs set as a soundtrack and how it plays out in small segments for the Card Captor group during the Apocalypse. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR ANY OF THE SONGS USED. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

Basically this is like the five song challenge, except each song is done to a theme for the Zombie Apocalypse.

1) Apocalypse Theme  
>2) First Zombie Kill<br>3) Chased by a Horde  
>4) Forced to kill a loved one<br>5) New love interest  
>6) Final stand<br>7) When you (think) you've made it through  
>8) When you find a Bite Mark<p>

**The Apocalypse Soundtrack**

_Redemption_ by AudioMachine

The uprising of the dead was like nothing they had ever seen. From people who had been long dead to those who had just passed away awoke once more, but this time as horrific incarnations of their past selves. They seemed to have no awareness of themselves of anything around them. Only their seemingly endless hunger.

* * *

><p><em>Selfish<em> by Britney Spears

The first Zombie kill was his easiest. Summoning his sword, Syaoran's training kicked in almost immediately and he dodged the swipe of a rotting clawed arm aiming for his abdomen. Swinging to sever the head clean off, the brunette quickly gutted the head open before confronting the next one coming his way.

Sakura's first kill wasn't so easy. The zombie stood over her as she held her summoned wand close to her chest in fear. A hand reached out for her as she took a step backwards trying not to stumble. It was with a cry that she summoned the Firey Card to set fire to the monster stood in front of her. She turned and fled the scene before the zombies shrieking brought more to her location.

* * *

><p><em>Take It Out On Me<em> by Scream Aim Fire

The small group of survivors met in the park near the swing-set, ready to move at a moments' notice. They knew that it was only a matter of time before they would have to move on, staying out in the open was never a good idea, and with this many, they were bound to attract attention.

Before they had even managed to collect their breath, a horde came rushing through the wooded area. Taking the lead, Sakura held tightly onto Tomoyo's hand with Maki following close behind. Syaoran, sword at the ready, stood to fight as many as he could, Touya standing right beside him with only a metal pipe for defence. When a good enough gap had appeared between the runners and the zombies, Syaoran and Touya took off after them as fast as they could.

Running back onto the street, the horde followed chasing them at a slower pace, but faster than any zombie movie had ever suggested. These guys were agile and could leap further than anyone had thought capable. So the small group ran, and they kept on running.

Turning a corner, Sakura almost ran head first into a second horde, barely pulling back so that she wouldn't run straight into them.

* * *

><p><em>This Time<em> by Celine Dion

Sliding down the wall, Sakura clutched at her arm, silent tears streaming down her face.

She was one of them now. She was to become one of them, and she couldn't do anything about it.

The second horde had latched onto her for only a second, but it had been enough. The bite proved that. After they had somewhat dodged the two hordes, the group had split up - Touya, Tomoyo and Maki had gone one way and Syaoran had gone another with her. They had come to this abandoned building, out of breath and bleeding, but here.

Watching the other pre-teen she wondered what could have been.

"Sakura?"

"I'm sorry," she cried, clutching her arm tighter.

"We can fix this. I can fix this," Syaoran uttered, trying to stay calm. "I can fix you."

"No, Syaoran. You can't," shaking her head, she knew what had to be done, even if he wouldn't admit it. "You need to... you need to kill me."

"No! We can fix this!"

"No we can't! Please," she begged, emerald eyes pleading. "Please, Syaoran. Just... just do it."

Tears spilling over amber eyes, Syaoran nodded bring up his sword which was already stained from the zombies.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," she smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Savin' Me<em> by Nickelback

The empty streets were always suspicious, but the small group knew that it was also the safest bet for their survival. Keeping both their eyes and ears open, they stepped along the abandoned road. Sword perched at the ready, Syaoran stayed to the back of their group with Tomoyo just in front. The two of them had gotten closer over the past few months and forgiveness had not come easily, even with everything they had gone through to get here.

Syaoran couldn't forgive her for letting Sakura get the bite and Tomoyo couldn't forgive Syaoran for killing her. They had both killed her in their own way, and neither one could really comprehend their own sins, so they blamed each other instead. And this had lead them to get closer.

Reaching behind her, Tomoyo clutched at the brunettes hand, watching for zombies. They would make it through. Together. Because that's all they had now.

* * *

><p><em>The Music's No Good Without You<em> by Cher

They were at the docks. They could see the boat. All they had to do was get to the boat and then all of this would be over. There was a rumour going around that a cure had been found overseas, so that was where they were headed. But first they had to get to the boat.

And the way was blocked by several hordes of zombies. They were now down to three. Touya's grief had overtaken him and he had preformed a stupid act which had gotten him killed. So now they were three. Sword at the ready, Syaoran prayed that Maki could fight with the shovel she had found, and he hoped that Tomoyo could deal with the crowbar they had come across in the boot of a car.

Pushing their way towards to boat, they marched in a triangle fashion, Syaoran and the front forcing their way, and Maki and Tomoyo stood back to back just behind him fending the zombies off.

Slashing left and right, Syaoran tried to kill as many as he could so that the girls wouldn't have to deal with as many, each step bringing them closer and closer to their goal. This was their last stand. This was all they needed to do to get away for good.

They just needed to get to that boat.

Just eight more paces.

* * *

><p><em>We're Young and Beautiful<em> by Carrie Underwood

Kicking off a clinging zombie arm, Syaoran almost laughed as Maki steered the boat further out into the ocean. They had done it! They were free!

"Yes!" He cheered, turning to his companions. Tomoyo was collapsed to one side, grinning from ear to ear and out of breath. Maki was at the helm, but she glance back briefly, laughing herself.

"Yes, indeed," Maki cheered.

"Now we just need to get to where ever that cure is supposed to be, and we'll be home free," Tomoyo smiled up at him.

Flopping down beside her he nodded, the grin never leaving his face. The sky was bright and beautiful and they were on their way. It couldn't get much better than this under their circumstances. They had finally caught a break.

* * *

><p><em>Separated<em> by Yoko Kanno

They had finally caught a break.

How long ago had Syaoran thought that? Had it really only been a few hours ago? Was that all he was allowed. A few measly hours of happiness? Was that all he was worth?

After having gotten through the death of almost everyone he loved, his friends, probably his family, and now he was actually doing well and he thought he might catch a break, what was he left with?

A bite mark.

Running through his memories he couldn't even locate when it had happened. And now, as Maki continued to steer them out into the ocean, with Tomoyo leaning against his should asleep, a wonderful warmth to battle the chill of the incoming night, and he was left looking at a bite mark on his wrist.

It was sat just under where the hilt of his sword would go. It wasn't even bleeding. It was just there.

And just like that all his hope was lost.


End file.
